frozen love
by sillybilly4
Summary: Hans really is the sweet and kind guy he seemed to be, only he is in love with Elsa. they met as kids, but circumstances beyond their control drove a wedge between them. will they overcome the pain? revised and beta'd by frozen blues.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hans)**

The first time I saw her, it was winter.

The royal family of Arendelle had come to visit with ours, and three days of royal hooha had been planned. Not a lot was expected of us children, other than showing up for the wave and bow and farewell banquet in clean clothes.

Seeing as those moments took all my effort to behave in a princely manner, I didn't pay too much attention to the people around me. The rest of my mind time was spent wondering how to smuggle more furniture to my secret hideout in the stables, where my brothers couldn't bother me with their petty teasing and bullying.

After the banquet, when my brothers were off playing racquetball or watching a performance in the ballroom, I took my cart, loaded it up with stuff for my hideout: a cushioned chair and two blankets, a basket of apples and my sketchbook, and snuck out through the empty hallway next to the kitchen.

Outside I checked all around me to see if any guards were around. Not that anyone would stop or report me, but the less people know, the better.

Once I reached the stable, I untied the rope hanging from the dolly that was attached to the ridge and tied it around the arms of the chair and underneath the seat. The basket I took up the ladder where I found the rest of rope that I then threw down the ladder.

Pocketing two apples I went to find Sitron. He was 5 years old, not yet fully grown, but he was already big and strong. He nuzzled my cheek when I opened the box and his head moved down to snuffle at my pockets, knowing what snack I had brought him.

"No boy, I need you to help me out first." I told him as I took down the saddle from its place on the wall.

Once the saddle was secured on his back, I led him out of the stable. When we came to the rope, I attached it to the saddle and started to guide him toward the far end of the stable. I could tell it wasn't an easy job, but Sitron was proud and up for the challenge. Once we reached the back, I told him to stay and ran to scramble up the ladder.

Through the opening at the front I could see my chair dangling against the starlit sky. Happy that I had calculated the right distance for the chair, I started to pull it towards me. The next moment I found myself hurtling towards the ground, no time to scream, not even time for my short life to flash before my eyes.

"Ooomph!" is what came out if my mouth when I back flopped onto a surprisingly soft surface. A cold surface. For a moment I lay there, with no thought in my head, just wondering how the hell I ended up down here… and alive. The next moment, a scuffle of feet, a swish of skirt and the sweetest most angelic voice.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright!?" Bright blue eyes surrounded by a halo of white blond hair appeared before my eyes and the cutest rosy lips curled up in a hesitant smile. I couldn't help but grimace back at her as the back of my head began to melt. Melt? With a grunt I sat up and found myself sitting on a huge pile of snow. "What the…!"

She giggled and my brain melted as well.

"How did this...there wasn't any snow here...it hasn't snowed for years…?"

She blushed looking down, then, took a deep breath and pointed toward the sky.

"What are your doing?"

Confused, I looked up, only to see my chair still dangling from the roof.

Suddenly I remembered Sitron and jumped up to run inside. He seemed ok, so I quickly climbed the ladder and grabbed the chair, careful of the edge this time, to pull it inside. A pair of small pale hands appeared next to mine, and with combined effort we pulled the chair inside.

"Thanks!" I breathed, "I have to go untie Sitron."

I slid down the chute and quickly unwound the rope from the saddle. Sitron neighed softly, nudging my belly, as if to ask what had happened. I took an apple from my pocket and gave to him. "I'm fine boy, I fell, but there was snow…" Strange.

After I put him back in his pen, I left him settled with the second apple, and went back to the loft.

She was sitting in the chair, staring at the stars. When she saw me approach she slid over to the side and patted on the cushion next to her. Awkwardly, I scooted in next to her and we spent the next couple of minutes stargazing and sneaking quick glances at each other.

 **(Elsa)**

I could feel his soft green eyes on me, giving me goosebumps on the inside of my skin. A thousand words created a jumble inside of me, but a starting-stranger-conversation sentence would not step forward. Finally I decided to continue the one I had started down below. "What…?"

"How…?"

We both giggled nervously and then he put out his hand. "I'm Hans."

I slipped my hand into his warm one, feeling a rush of heat climb up my arm from the contact. "I'm Elsa."

"Did you see what happened? Where did that snow come from? Why aren't you watching the performance with the others? Are you leaving tomorrow?'' he stopped to take a deep breath, "You're the crown princess of Arendelle, aren't you?"

''Um, yes, I'm princess Elsa. My baby sister Anna just went to sleep and I didn't want to sit there with all those boys.'' I gave a little shudder, ''I think one of them was picking his nose.''

Hans smiled, realizing who I was speaking of. "Yeah, that's Gray for you, he doesn't care who's watching."

I narrowed my eyes, "He doesn't care who's watching? Are you saying others do care and do it in secret?"

He gave a low guwaff "Ha, of course, everybody does it!"

"Ewww! I don't!" I blushed, I couldn't actually remember if I ever had.

He just smiled at me, then jumped off the chair and peered over the edge.

"The snow is still there. Do you know where it came from?"

I shifted uncomfortably, what should I do, should I tell him? Would he laugh? I loved my gift, but I was old enough to know that it was rare, possibly unheard of, and my parents had told me never to tell anyone, because some people might not understand.

When I didn't answer he turned to me. I blushed and looked down at my hands, to see the sparkle of snow swirling around my fingers. I heard a gasp and looked up at same moment that his hands cupped mine. "What's happening to your hands… is that… snow?"

I sighed deeply, "Yes," and waited to see what his reaction would be. I could see his brain at work, and tensed at which way he would lean.

"Wait… so… you made the snow? Are you a fairy?"

Fairy didn't sound bad right? I was so tired of trying to hide myself all the time, I decided to just out with it. "No, I'm not a fairy, I'm just a girl, a human girl. But I was born with this, I can create snow from nothing."

He paused, his thumbs softly rubbing the inside of my hands, sending sparks of warmth throughout my whole body. "So the pile of snow, the one that I fell into, you made that? You saved my life!" He beamed at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Can you show me?"

Reluctantly, I pulled my hands from his and swirled them around to create a small flurry of snow. He stretched out his arm to feel the snow settle on his hand, and his eyes started to sparkle, "It's really cold! It's real snow! This is the coolest thing ever!"

I laughed in relief and closed my hand to stop making snow. The snow fell on the hay and he stared at it.

"How come I haven't heard of this before? Why didn't my parents tell me about this? We could have had some fun these past three days."

"Well, no one knows about it, no one is supposed to, so please don't blab. People could take it the wrong way. Someone might think I'm a witch and you know what happens to witches."

We both fell silent, and then I decided to change the subject.

"What's the chair for?"

I could see he him shake his head at the change of subject.

"I have a secret place - at the back of this loft. Only Marcos, the head of stables, knows about it - he's the one that showed it to me when he found me cr… well, he said I could have this corner as my own and he'd never tell anyone. So I was furnishing it… you want to see it?"

I was honored that he wanted to share his secret place with me, and I vowed that I would forever keep his secret.

We both took an arm of the chair and with much grunting managed to drag it over the straw and into the corner. Behind piles of hay bales and obscure pieces of tarp there was a dark space, lit only by a small window in the roof.

I waited as he confidently moved to the corner, and lit a lamp. When he turned around I could see his awesome hideout lit up in a soft yellow. A chest served as a table, and in the corner stood a small cubbyhole with things like lamps, a knife, a jar containing preserves, a paper bag that looked suspiciously like a candy bag from a store we had passed yesterday, and a piggy bank.

Meanwhile, Hans was pulling the chair to the other empty corner, then disappeared only to appear a minute later with a pile of blankets. He threw them onto a pile of pillows and fell down on them with his hands behind his head.

"Welcome to my hideout."

Feeling shy again I shuffled my feet until I saw him pat the pillows next to him, so I decided to be brave and sat daintily by his side. What followed was one of the best nights of my young life. We laughed, we talked, we shared toffees, we became friends.

I had seen him a couple of times before in the last three days, and I thought he looked very dashing in his uniform. But when he took my hand in his as we lay there, it felt like the world would burst in flurries. I fell hard.

I told him about what I loved to do the most - playing with my sister in the snow, how she would giggle as we slid down hills. He told me about his friend in the village, his sketches, about his brothers teasing him for be the runt of the family, about his dreams for the future - he wanted to be a kind king, to rule with justice, but he knew he never could, seeing as he was the youngest of thirteen brothers and was last in line to the throne.

After what seemed like hours of drowsy chatting, we heard a rooster crow in the distance.

I shot up "Oh no, it's almost morning. If my mother checks my room and doesn't find me, she'll freak out, we're leaving at the crack of dawn!" Suddenly it dawned on me what that meant. "But… that means that I won't see you again."

My throat constricted and it felt like a ball of ice settled in behind my ribs. I heard the rustling of hay and cloth and then his hand appeared before my face. I looked up and saw him looking down at me with a lopsided smile.

''I know. It's really too bad, you're the coolest girl I've ever met. But I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Didn't you see how our mothers hit it off? I'll bet they've already planned the next get together. And we can write each other as well. That is, if you want to."

Slipping my hand into his, I let him hoist me up. I must have been a bit woozy, because I stumbled forwards, straight into his chest. His arms came up around me to steady me. "Whoa there, are you okay?"

I giggled nervously and pushed my hair back, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. And I would love to write to you Hans, I'd love to be your friend."

We smiled at each other and silently descended the ladder. He walked with me to the guest hallway, where, after an awkward pat on my arm, he left for his own quarters and we continued what was left of the night in our own beds. I didn't think that I could sleep one bit, but it seemed only seconds later that Gerda was softly shaking my shoulder to wake me.

An hour later we were on the boat that was to take us home. In vain I searched the shore for a glimpse of Hans, but I could not see him. Disappointment cut through me like a knife. I tried to tell myself that it was very early and no one would know to wake him, why would he care. But maybe the night hadn't meant as much to him as it had to me.

When we started to pull out of port, I sniffled, but one tear managed to escape. At that moment I heard ever so softly, my name being called in the distance, "Elsaaa!"

I stood and turned toward the dock, and there - in pyjamas and a dressing gown was Hans, waving like mad. A huge smile broke onto my face and I bounced up and down, flapping my arms like a maniac.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hans)**

The air is already starting to warm up as I walk down the gangplank to the cobblestone walkway below. Summer is a feast of colors and smells, and I will never tire of standing still to smell the flowers. But today my one track mind can not relax enough to allow me to take in the quaintness of the houses around me, or the joyful bustle of people getting ready for the coronation.

It's been fourteen years. It seemed like a couple of days- it seemed like ages ago.

Sometimes I wonder if I dreamt it all up…. except for the blue ribbon. The day after she had left I was back in my loft, moping for whatever reason, and I found a blue ribbon in the hay. I remembered that she'd had her hair in two braids and at the end of them there was a blue ribbon, one of them must have fallen out.

There was all the proof I had that she had been there, that I had a friend. I wrote to her that night, I told her I'd keep the ribbon until I saw her again. I didn't finish the letter but added onto it in the next couple of weeks, telling her about my adventures with my friend Kai from the village, about my brothers locking me in my room at dinner time, about the tricks I was teaching Sitron. I drew her a little sketch of us sitting closely together with our foreheads touching.

I had never had a friendship with a girl, but my instinct told me that this was no ordinary friendship. Elsa was special. She didn't say much, but her silence seemed to say so much, as did her eyes. I had never seen eyes like hers, they were like the moon. Or maybe like a lake - like the ones I sometimes visited in the great forest, tucked between the trees, surrounded by peaceful life - where the sky reflected so sharply that if you looked long enough, you couldn't remember which was the real sky and which only the reflection. Looking in her eyes, gave me that same dreamy feeling.

And don't get me started on the snow magic! There were no words, that was absolutely awesome!

I wrote her many times. She didn't write back. I wondered if maybe the night had meant more to me than it had to her. The more time passed, the less I wrote, until I stopped all together. Not that I stopped thinking about her. I would write to her in my mind, pretend she was with me on an adventure or just hanging out.

We received message about a year after we had last seen them, that they wouldn't be visiting again - that Anna had fallen ill and that they wanted to stay close to home. I hoped that we would go visit them, but when I asked my mother about it, she said that some friendships were not meant to last.

Ten years later we got the devastating news that the king and queen had died in a horrible storm at sea. My heart ached for the pain I imagined Elsa and Anna must be going through. I wrote a letter to Elsa, much more formal than I would normally write, but that was because I had no idea how she would feel, she hadn't kept her promise to write, so it's not like we were friends.

And now here I am, fourteen years later. It didn't take a lot of persuading on my part to get my parents to agree to send me as representative of the Southern Isles. Seeing as all my brothers were married or engaged, I think my parents were hoping I can make a good connection. I have to say I share their hope.

No matter how cold it has been, it's always felt as though a big piece of my heart sailed away with Elsa on the ship.

Even though she may not know me or want to see me, if she's anything like the girl she used to be, I'm hoping that what we had can easily be rekindled.

I'm thinking about what line I can open with, when suddenly a small figure runs into me. What follows is a minute of extreme awkwardness as I manage to make a fool out of myself in front of what turns out to be princess Anna! She's turned out to be a beautiful young lady, I recognise her as she shares features with Elsa. We have such an easy connection, it makes me that much more hopeful for my reunion with Elsa.

Falling into the water wasn't part of the plan, making me have to return to the ship to change and I'm almost late to the chapel.

Once the choir starts to sing, my heart begins pounding in my head and my mouth goes dry. The door opens and Elsa glides up the aisle.

I can hardly breathe as I take in what she has grown up to be. Her hair frames her face like a crown, her eyes are dazzling jewels in a moon-white face. Her form, from what I can see is lithe and curvy. It almost seems as though time freezes when she walks past me. I wish with all my mind power for her to look my way, but she keeps her eyes locked on ground in front of her, as though she's afraid something might trip her.

And that's when I see beyond her beauty; a restlessness, a fear, a sadness, a lonely girl. I wonder what it means, surely she is so loved by all those around her.

The ceremony is done quickly, and still Elsa does not see me. All I can hope for now is a meeting at the reception.

 **(Elsa)**

Fear. There is so much fear. It seems that the more I tell myself to be brave, the more fear I feel. My life has boiled down to a few basic things - my room, ignoring Anna (which has become easier and more painful since she decided to ignore me as well), and my gloves.

Many times the only way to escape the fear is to live in a fantasy dream land. In that dreamland I tell Anna about my icy gift, she still loves me, and we build a snowman.

In that dream, Hans comes to visit me, handsome as ever, and tells me he doesn't mind getting frostbit once in awhile, that he's come to whisk me away to a safe place.

He never wrote. It broke my heart. I wrote to him the day we arrived in Arendelle and every week after.

I asked my father how long it would take for a letter to reach the Southern Isles, and he said two to four weeks. So after a month I would run down to the offices everyday and ask Kai if the mail had arrived yet and if there was anything for me. There never was.

For a whole year I wrote him.

Until that night. The night that changed everything. The night that changed me. Something broke.

He wrote to me once. I received a letter after I had lost my parents. It was a formal and kind letter, condoling me with my loss. I assumed he must have grown up to be a kind and caring sort of person, but that he wasn't interested in me, but was polite enough to send this letter. I don't blame him. Who could love what I was?

At the banquet, as I sit silently picking at my food, I see someone sitting at a far table who seemed to resemble the Hans I remember. But he's so much older, it's hard to tell. His hair is a copper color with amazing sideburns that framed sharp cheekbones. Eyes that light up with interest in conversation, a nose slim and regal, lips that tend to curl up on one side and a strong jaw.

I find myself staring for a whole minute before I realize what I'm doing - fantasizing - I shake my head to bring myself back to this moment. That is not Hans, let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hans)**

The party has been in full swing for two hours now, and I still haven't managed to approach Elsa. Waiting for a perfect opportunity seemed like the smart thing to do, unless all those opportunities go to other people. I can tell that the people are very happy, they love their royal family so much.

Some of the rumors I heard are disturbing - no one had seen Elsa in years, she seems to be a recluse. I always thought that a king (or queen for that matter) should be among the people, to lead by example, to get a feel of what their needs are. Losing her parents so young must have really done a number on her.

Ending my conversation with a french ambassador I turn around, only to see Anna flailing her arms outward to keep from falling.

Quick thinking allows me to catch her and I decide to whirl her into a dance. Her bouncy happiness is contagious and it didn't take long for us to fall into hilarious conversation.

She tells me how lonely she'd been, about her sister shutting her out. That seemed like the strangest thing, I remember how lovingly Elsa spoke about Anna. I'm thinking about how to broach the subject of my having met Elsa when we were young when suddenly Anna blurts out, "this may sound crazy, but will you marry me?"

I laugh, she's so funny, so I bowed and answer in an exaggerated gallant manner, "why of course my dear!"

The next moment she's dragging me inside, heading straight towards Elsa. I barely have time to collect myself when she's introducing me:

"Elsa, your majesty, this is prince Hans, of the Southern Isles and we want to get married!"

For the longest blink of an eye I'm drowning in Elsa's eyes, so it takes a while for Anna's words to settle in. _Wait, what! Nonononono, it was a joke! O no, what have I done!_

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but Elsa's cold stare pins me in my place.

"Married? You just met. And now you want to marry? No, I forbid it."

I try again to speak, putting my hand on Anna's arm to get her attention. But Anna ignores me and demands an explanation. Things escalate so quickly, the next thing I know, Elsa has shocked the room with a blast of icy magic. And then she runs.

 **(Elsa)**

The more the evening commences, the more I can feel myself relax. Chocolate will do that for you. The short conversation I had with Anna is actually what makes the lights seem brighter and the music happier. I missed her so much, there has been a big Anna shaped hole inside of me, but for the first time I begin to hope that maybe there is a way to be with her again.

And of course the handsome redhaired man that is milling around the ballroom, but never too far away. I would have loved to dance, but there is the ice, I can't risk it.

When Anna comes back after the weirdest dance ever, and tries to get more information out of me, I have to hurt her feelings again which put a huge damper on the evening.

I don't see her for about an hour, until she comes running up to me, towing along the handsome man.

My heart surged in my throat, and I imagine that he has asked Anna to introduce us. I'm about to blush, when suddenly Anna announces:

"Elsa, your majesty, this is prince Hans, of the Southern Isles and we want to get married!"

He's looking at me, and his eyes seem to be glazed over, then a look of panic takes over. It's too late, I feel jealousy rear its ugly head. He's here, after all these years, and he wants my sister. Of course he does, she is lovely, but it's not right.

Anna throws a fit when I tell her she can not marry him.

"Why do you keep shutting me out? I can't live like this!" she yells.

I felt something shredding inside of me, "then go."

Suddenly she grabs my hand, and when I pull it from her my glove comes off. Fear rages through me, but even my great love for her can not stop the icy spikes from spearing out from my hands. So close, it almost pierces her. I'm already pierced. There is nothing more to do but run.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hans)**

Wow. All the ways I thought this would go down, never could I have I imagined this. Elsa running, freezing everything in sight. Anna taking control and boldly riding out into the unknown to find Elsa.

There is nothing I would love more to do than to follow Elsa, but I have to respect Anna's wishes. There's a lot of misunderstanding between those two. I can sense a lot of love as well, and I have to believe that love always wins. If only for the sake of my own hope...

So practical things first. The people are frightened, shocked and cold, that needs to be dealt with. I call Kai to me and asked him to help me to find a blanket storage and a dozen servants to gather the people in the ballroom so I can have a word.

When I walk into the ballroom I am pleased to see that the servants have lit the three huge fire-places to create a pleasant warm room.

As I wait on the daise for the people to gather around and quiet down, I see the icy spikes that Elsa splurted out in fear. They are melting from the heat, and my thoughts float back to the look in her eyes. Did she know who I was? Does she hate me now? I hope she'll let me explain.

"Ahem" I hear a polite throat clearing next to me and turned to see Kai waiting. He then gestures towards the people.

A hundred faces look at me expectantly. Time to stand up and be a leader.

"Citizens of Arendelle, my name is Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. Princess Anna asked me to take charge and I am here to assure you that everything is going to be fine. We are looking for Queen Elsa, and while we wait, you can stay here if you wish, or, if possible, return to your homes to await further news. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to approach me or one of the servants who probably know more than I do."

A woman with a blue scarf on her head raises her hand hesitantly so I give her an encouraging smile, "yes, what is it m'am?"

"Prince Hans, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with Queen Elsa? She seemed so frightened! And did the ice come from her hands? Is she ill?"

I realize that Elsa's gift is not known to the people, and I will have to tread lightly. "Queen Elsa has a magical power, but not all powers are easy to yield. Do not fear, she loves her people and wishes you no harm. It has been a very trying day…"

I don't really know how much more I can say, I can't predict the future, but the woman seems content with my words so I leave it at that.

Actually, I have to say that overall, the people seem to be quite calm. Like I thought before, they really love their queen and are willing to accept her the way she is. If only she could accept herself as well.

The next couple of hours go quite well, the people as well as the visitors from other countries seem to be getting along quite well, I can see the french ambassador sitting on a blanket next to the woman with the blue scarf, with her little boy on his lap, making flapping hand gestures. Nothing like a dramatic event to bring people together.

The only thorn in my side is Weselton (or Weasleton as I like to call him in my mind), who will not stop harping on about Elsa being a monster. I have to contain myself not to slap him or to lock him in a room.

It's getting late in the evening when suddenly Anna's horse comes storming into the court. My fear spikes in that moment. Something horrible has happened to Anna.

I decide that it's up to me to find the girls and together with a group of volunteers, I leave for the mountains where most of the snow seems to come from.

 **(Elsa)**

Alone. I've never been this lonely. But this time I chose it for myself. And it feels better.

Why didn't Anna listen to me? Of course she wouldn't listen, we haven't spoken, we're strangers. And she didn't know. Would our lives have been that much different if she had known? But there's no changing the past, so let it go.

Why did he have to be there? Why did he have to fall in love with the one person I love the most, that I would give anything to? Anything...except him. Because he was all I ever wanted. But now it won't ever happen. Now he's seen what a monster I am. And I can't change that. So let it go.

Out here, in the open air, it feels as if my skin is a cocoon, cracking, splitting, and the power in me wielding its muscles like a hurricane. And for the first time in forever, I let it go.

It surges from me and I bend it to my will, creating beautiful icy snow sculptures, frozen trees, and finally, a palace. It seems there is no limit to what I can do, and I feel alive and sexy (yeah, that dress) and I decide right then and there that this is how I want to live. No one wants me, well, I don't need them, I'll be fine on my own. I've lived alone all these years, but this time it will be just the way I choose it to be.

That is, until suddenly;

"Elsa? It's me, Anna." Anna? What is she doing here? "Anna" she hears me and looks up, her eyes wide.

"Woh, Elsa, you look... different. It's a good different! And this place, it's amazing!" she looks around with a face full of awe, drawing a smile from me. I look around feeling proud of what I made in the time of one song. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna takes a step closer to me, "I'm so sorry about what happened, if had known…. you have to come back with me to Arendelle!"

"I can't go back, there's nothing for me there, you should go, build a life, live in the summer. This is where I belong, alone."

I can feel myself growing tense. There's always a chance that I will hurt her again, just like when we were little, just like earlier at the party. I have to make her understand.

"Um, don't you know? The summer is gone." Anna grimaces at me.

"What? How did that... never mind, there's nothing I can do about it."

But together I'm sure we could…"

"No Anna! I can't! You have to go!" I am so worked up, I can feel the magic spout aggressively around me and I'm too embarrassed to look Anna in the eye. I turn to see her kneeling on the ground, I think she's crying and I want to run to her, when suddenly a boy I don't know runs up to her to help her up. I decide that she's better off with him and I create a huge snow man to chase them off. I know it's mean, but I need them to know I'm serious, I'm dangerous to be around.

After that, I can't enjoy my solitude. How can I when I know I left my people in such distress? I don't know how this works. I know how to make it, but not how to melt it. What do I do? I can feel the fear trickling back up my spine and I see it reflected in the the walls where the harsh ice crackles an ugly design. So much for that happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hans)**

We have been trudging through the snow for a couple of hours now. Not that the going was that tough, but I wanted to go slowly and spread out to see if we could find Anna in the snow.

When we get to a trading post, I dismount to get some information. Inside I find an entire family squeezed into a steamy sauna. I'm invited to join but I politely decline, and ask them if they have seen Anna or Elsa. The owner of the post, a huge man named Oaken, informs me that a young woman, fitting Anna's description, came in to harnas herself for the winter, and left with a strapping young man who knew his way around the mountains.

That gave me some relief, she was in good hands. Now I just had to find Elsa.

When we traveled another hour, at a much quicker pace, we finally arrive at a most magnificent sight - a palace made entirely of ice, breathtakingly beautiful and mysterious.

The moment of awe ends when we are attacked by a huge beast of snow and ice, and it takes all our combined effort to not be killed.

It does not escape my notice however, that Weselton's men snuck around and race through the doors while the rest of us are struggled with the snowman. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, and I renew my effort in throwing off the attack.

Finally we gain ground and manage to push the snow monster over the edge of the ravine.

There is no time to waste, I run up the stairs as fast as I can. Once inside, it takes me a moment to orient myself, and I try to calm my heart so that I can listen. I hear voices coming from above so I race up another flight of stairs and come upon a baffling scene.

The two men are trapped in Elsa's magic, one is being pushed towards the edge of a balcony by a huge block of ice, the other is pinned by spears of ice. Elsa stands hunched over in the middle of the room, a look of determination on her face, hands spread out in warning.

I know she's trying to defend herself, but I also know that to continue in this way, will only spiral her deeper into despair.

"Queen Elsa!" I cry out "Stop! Don't be the monster they think you are!"

She hesitates, and glances over her shoulder at me. I can see a look of desperation in her eyes, like she's saying " _help me_!''

A movement in the corner of my eyes; the soldier is slowly lifting his crossbow, and aiming it at Elsa. There's not a moment to lose, I dash over and smash my fist under his, to throw off his aim, to save Elsa.

My relief is short lived, as the arrow upsets a larger than life chandelier that plunges down, straight towards Elsa. There's nothing I can do, as I see Elsa run in slow motion, just barely escaping death, but not far enough to not be knocked unconscious by the aftermath.

As fast as my legs can carry me, I run over to her, and gather her limp body into my arms. So much power, but now she is soft and breakable like a bird. I put my ear next to her mouth and feel her soft breath tickling me, so she's alive. I sigh in relief.

Tenderly I scoop her up into my arms, and carry her out of the palace. For just a moment I entrust her to the care of my second while I mount Sitron, and then I reach down to take her on my lap. I situate her so that her cheek rests on my shoulder, wrap my cloak around her and then proceed to head back down to the palace.

The way back is so much quicker than the way up, and in no time at all we arrive at our destination.

Things down here have not gone as well as I hoped. Weasleton has been spreading his poison and I can tell that people don't know what to do or think anymore.

I decide that for her safety I should put Elsa in a dungeon, that way Weselton can't get to her, and she can't escape if she is cuffed. It pains me to do it, but after I speak with the officials I hope I can see her again and get this mess sorted out.

I lay her down on the bed and cover her with my cloak. She looks so small and sad laying there, her lids a soft pink and her hair sticking out around her head like a halo. I lean down and place a quiet kiss on her temple.

 **(Elsa)**

The cold wakes me, which is strange, I'm never cold. I have no idea where I am, all I see are walls around me, lit up by grayish light filtering through a small window. I'm lying on a bed, covered by a soft cloak. When I get up to look out the window, my arms are jerked back by chains. I look at my hands to see them encased in metal. What happened to me?

Flashes begin to come back to me - pain at having to reject Anna, soldiers threatening me, me turning into a monster… and Hans, his eyes so green and soft, begging me not to give in. Saving my life. Running for my life as I was about to be pierced by my own chandelier. And then nothing.

I look outside and see a harassed fjord, it takes me a second to recognise it as my own! Everything has turning into angry ice, the ships have been pushed up like great skeletons, neglected and bare.

The door behind me creakes, alarming me to a presence. Hans! He's ok. I realize now that I feared the palace might have crashed down onto him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He comes closer, and stretches out his hand, almost as if to touch me. I take a step back, and he drops his hand, reluctantly it seems. "I couldn't just let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle, you have to let me go!"

He crosses his arms, like he's cold, and trying to hold onto his warmth. "If you would just stop winter, bring back summer…"

"Don't you see? I can't! You have to let me go. Maybe if I go away far enough…" My tears, so close to the surface seem to be the only thing that I can control and I squeeze my eyes shut.

" _Elsa_ ," I hear him whisper, and I feel his presence even closer, the warmth radiating from his body. It feel so lovely, all I want to do is lean into him, but I can't. Who knows what will happen, I can feel the fear crawling up from the ground, up my legs and settling in the pit of my stomach, my hands clench into fists and the shackles crackle with frost.

"Please, go, please tell them to let me go," I whisper.

He pauses, then sighs, "I'll see what I can do." As he walks away, the lack of his warmth is colder than anything I've ever felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hans)**

When I arrive upstairs to speak to those in charge, a bustle of noise directs our attention to the court. Anna is being brought in, hanging in between two servants. Her face is frosty and she is shivering.

"Anna, what happened!" I exclaim as she falls into my arms. She feels like an icecube.

"Elsa" she whispers, "Elsa froze my heart. Kiss me Hans!" she clutches my shoulders and pulls at my neck.

"What? What are you talking about? I thought you said she would never hurt you?"

A tortured look crosses her face, "I was wrong. Please Hans, you have to kiss me!"

This situation is really getting out of hand, so I ask everyone to please give us some privacy. I scoop Anna into my arms and walk into the nearest room.

When we're alone I bring her to the couch, and cover her with a blanket. I go to put more wood on the fire and ask her to explain.

She tells me about the trolls and about the act of true love that will save her heart from freezing. I can feel my own heart freezing inside of me. What am I going to do? I don't love her. I mean, I only just met her, she's delightful, but anything I feel is more like a brotherly kind of love. I kneel beside her, and take her hand in mine.

"Anna, there's been a great misunderstanding. You are such a lovely girl, but when you proposed, I thought you were joking. And before I knew it you were dragging me off and telling Elsa… I love someone else. So a kiss from me won't work."

She breaks down at my words, burying her face in her hands, mumbling about feeling stupid and dying. I put my hand on her hair and promise that I will try to find a solution. I drag the settee closer to the fire, add some more wood and tell her to sit tight, that I will return shortly.

Once outside I decide to lock the door, I really don't trust Weselton, he might try something weird. I hope that as long as Anna keeps warm, the freeze might be stalled.

I can see the officials of Arendelle gathered, waiting for me, waiting for me to take charge. I know how painful this must be for them, and that they need someone to look up to, so I put my feelings aside to address their concerns.

"How is princess Anna? Will she be ok?"

"I don't know. Princess Anna says that Queen Elsa froze her heart and she is slowly freezing to death." I can see their faces glaze over with horror. I want to assure them that Elsa didn't do it on purpose, but that's when a weasly voice jumps in, gleefully it seems "I told you she was a monster! She must be put to death. It's the only way to end this infernal winter."

I looked at the others, to see if they shared his views, but they looked down, not wanting to have to decide the fate of the queen.

"Let me think for a bit." I tell them, and turn to head back down to the dungeons. Maybe if I speak with Elsa again, we can think of something. But my heart is heavy as I think about the horrible task that falls to a leader. My father's words come back to me. When I asked him what the hardest decision was when you were a king. " _When one must die, to save the lives of many. May you never be in the position to have to make such a ruling_."

When I reach the dungeon door, I can see that the entire wall is covered in ice. I try to open the door, but it's frozen shut. The guards to come help me open it, but once we've forced the door, I can see we're too late. The entire outside wall has been blasted away, a cold wind howls in. Elsa is gone. Yelling at the guards to search everywhere, I run to the room where Anna waits, only to find the door open and the room cold - Anna is gone as well.

 **(Elsa)**

As the seconds go by, seconds that seem like hours, my fear does not diminish. A memory stirs, of a stone man, telling me, " _fear will be your enemy_." Don't I know it, all I have ever done is battle my fear, and never have I managed to conquer it. And it is stronger than ever.

There is no time to waste, I can hear the wind screeching even harder than before, if I don't leave, Arendelle may never recover. The power blasts from my hands, and the shackles break like brittle cookies. I direct all my ice at the window and within moments blow a gap in the wall.

The storm is howling and it's difficult to see, but I struggle out through the opening and try to find my way. It takes me so long just to reach the fjord, and I only know that I'm on the fjord because I run into the hull of a ship. It's like the storm has taken on a life of its own: it's a reflection of what I feel, but at the same time its working against me.

"Elsa!" I hear a voice calling out. "Elsa, you can't run from this!" Hans has found me, I can see him struggling through the gales just as I am. I know he must believe that I can do something about this, but I've tried for so many years, it won't work.

I turn to him and beg him "please take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountains weak and cold. She said that _you_ froze her heart. I tried to help her, but I can't. And now it may be too late. I left her by the fire, but she's disappeared from the room. I think she might be looking for you. Please come with me, I know we can solve this."

My heart shatters at the news that I hurt my own beloved sister, that she may be dead by my own hand. The wind stops howling and every snowflake seems suspended in grief around me.

Hans has come closer now and reaches out his hand to me. His eyes are kind and full of confidence, filling me with resolve.

"No Hans, this has to stop, now. You have to kill me."

He gasps "No Elsa, I won't! I can't!"

"You must!" I tell him "I trust you. And sometimes, for the sake of many, one must die."

I didn't think my words would work, it's a lot I was asking of him, but I see his face fall in resignation.

Shaking with fear I kneel on the ground, and pull my hair over one shoulder.

"Do it please, quickly, for the sake of my people, for the love of my sister…" I can feel the tears freezing on my cheeks, but at the same I feel in my heart that this is what needs to happen. And I am so tired, so tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hans)**

Her slim and pale neck is bent on dainty sloped shoulders, and a million thoughts rush through my mind, dreams and daydreams I've had, of how we'd meet again. How I would tell her that I loved her, ever since that first night, and she'd say she felt the same. Corny, I know, in real life these things are so much more complicated. And there is no time, I know that I have to act now.

I raise my sword high above my head, my sight blurred by tears - for a life that will never be. Knowing that the harder I swing, the less she will feel, I bring down my sword with all the painful strength in me, whispering "I'm sorry" on the breath that gushes out of me.

"Noooooo!" My sword meets an early mark, smashes into pieces and my body is flung back by what feels like a giant invisible hand slapping the air out of me.

For a moment I lay dazed, blinking up at a sky with still-hanging snow, but when I hear Elsa sobbing, I jolt upright.

The scene that meets my eyes is a heartbreaking one - Anna, frozen in blue ice stands with her hand raised in defence, and Elsa clings to her, weeping. I realize that I heard Anna screaming _no_ , and that she placed herself between my sword and Elsa, saving her life, sacrificing her own. So much love, so much pain! How will Elsa recover from this? Will she want me to kill her still?

The relief I feel at seeing her alive makes me think that I won't be able to do it again.

Even nature around us seems to grieve with us, but at that moment I see the heart of Anna's statue begin to color and spread out like a sunrise until all of Anna is her own color and she moves!

She blinks, smiles, and puts her arms around her sister who gets the biggest shock of all to find Anna alive. She cries out and pulls Anna close.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" she wonders.

Anna grasps her by her shoulders "I love you."

From the side I hear a gasp, and I see a funny snowman, alive of all things, lifting his head with stick hands and saying "an act of love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa looks at her hands. "Love will thaw… of course! Love!" and as she begins waving her hands, the air whirls in song and warmth, and the snow withdraws into the sky.

As the fjord begins to melt we are raised up on a boat that seems to have been sunken under the ice, and the sky clears into a lovely blue.

Anna and Elsa giggle and hug each other like they haven't seen each other forever, which is pretty much the truth.

With a groan I pull myself up on the side of the boat, I must have fallen harder than I thought. The noise draws the attention of the girls, and Anna stomps over to me.

"You! You are not what I thought you were, you're mean!"

Then she draws back her fist and punches me so hard I tumble back over the side and into the water.

As I'm splashing and spluttering in the water, a rope comes down in front of me and I look up to see a young man waiting for me to climb up.

I can hear Elsa explaining to Anna that she asked me to kill her, that she shouldn't be mad at me, but when I reach the top of the boat I can see that Anna is still disgruntled.

Elsa looks at me apologetically. Anna links their arms and gives a small tug.

"We have to go inside now. It's time. I don't want the people to be any more traumatized than they already are. We need to come clean about what's been going on."

Elsa looks at her sister, then at me, and nods, "yes, no more secrets."

 **(Elsa)**

Everything is happening too quickly. There isn't a moment to stand still and think about what has happened. Not that I'm not over the moon, never could I have imagined such a happy outcome. This is probably the way it's going to be from now on, and I'll have to get used to it.

As we walk towards the palace, with Anna's arm linked through mine, my mind drifts back to Hans. I wanted to talk to him so badly, I can't imagine how he must be feeling, having been thrown into the middle of this family drama.

And what happened to the supposed wedding Anna had been so adamant about? She doesn't seem very happy with him now. In fact, she's going on and on about Kristoff, the silent boy following us closely, and Sven, his reindeer.

I owe that boy a huge debt of gratitude for taking care of my sister, for saving her.

An hour later I'm finally alone, in father's study, leaning back on his comfortable chair with my eyes closed.

Speaking to the people was surprisingly easy, they were very accepting of my magic, and I could see many looks of sympathy when I explained the misunderstandings over the years. When one of them asked why prince Hans was trying to kill me, I was quick to rectify that rumor.

"Prince Hans has done us a great good deed. In that moment of fear, of not knowing whether the snowstorm would ever end; even were I to flee to the ends of the earth; and not knowing whether Anna was alive or dead, I felt that the only solution would be my death."

A collective gasps from the people confirmed for me that they still wanted me around.

"So I asked, no, I demanded that he kill me. He did not want to, but he complied, as a leader should. If he hadn't, then Anna would never have sacrificed herself. And that act of selfless love, was what saved, not only herself, but all of us, as _love_ is the key to controlling my power."

I could see the people nodding and agreeing, and one woman wearing a blue scarf piped up and mentioned how prins Hans had taken control and helped the people with blankets and food and comforting words. My heart grew even warmer with this proof that Hans had grown into such a lovely man, and a caring leader.

Until this day I have not been in my father's study, but being a queen now, I will have to make it mine. Even though it's been kept clean, nothing has been removed or replaced since he has worked here.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I begin looking in the many drawers. When I get to the bottom one, I see a box with a lock. I put it on the desk and look around - in what looks to be a clutter drawer - for a key. It's surprisingly easy to find and I open the box.

At first I don't understand what I'm seeing, dozens of letters, some of them in my handwriting, and some….

That's when it begins to dawn on me, these are my letters! My letters to Hans… and what looks to be his letters to me! He wrote to me!

I squeal like a little girl, like I would have had I ever gotten them and lift them from the box like the treasure they are.

Quickly I rip open the first letter and my eyes race over the words. An hour later I've read them all and I'm ecstatic and hurt all at once. He poured out his heart in those letters, in between the lines I read what seems like love for me. Does he still love me? Or does he prefer my sister now?

But why would my father do this to us? Why couldn't he at least give me that tiny piece of happiness? I don't want to dwell on it too long, the past is in the past. All I want now is to see Hans. Where is he? I don't remember him coming with us to the castle. Is he still on his ship? I run to the window overlooking the fjord, only to see his ship, beginning to set sail.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hans)**

With a heavy heart I watch her leave. Anna is chattering non-stop, normally I'd think it was adorable, but now I just wish she'd stop, if just for a minute.

" _Look back… look back at me_ " I whisper. But she doesn't. And who can blame her.

She knows I was going to kill her. So she asked me to, is that really going to make a difference? Even after all this has happened, I still don't know if she remembers me. And if she does, what difference does it make? She still didn't write.

She needs time, time to recuperate, to bond with her sister and her people, and she doesn't need me around to make things awkward.

I look around me and see that my men have come onto the ship (which turns out to be mine) and are brushing the water off and rearranging the deck. I clear my throat and they look at me expectantly.

"Thank you for your promptness. Please continue what you are doing and let us aim to leave in two hours." The captain nods at me to assure me that it will be done. I leave them to it, and head into my cabin.

Surprisingly, there is little damage, only a few things need straightening here and there, and I decide it's high time for a little nap, to forget the ache in my gut, and also because I haven't slept all night.

I've only just closed my eyes when I wake from a rapping at the door, "yes? I reply with a sleepy voice.

"Your Highness, we are ready to depart."

"Yes, I will be on deck in a moment." Falling asleep fully clothed is not comfortable, and not very kind to my royal wear, but the time for royalness is past so I don my comfortable work clothes - a loose fitting poet shirt and black pants, leaving my feet bare. Drinian, my captain always jokes that I look like a gentleman pirate. Well, I'll just take that as a compliment, it's better than being called a dandy or a fop.

Twenty minutes later we've left the port and set sail to a soft wind. Watching Arendelle slowing shrinking brings back the loneliness that I've felt for years, minus the hope that I always held in the back of my head.

Knowing that the ship is in good hands, I decide to head back to my bunk and see if I can get some letters off to the different officials that I met during the banquet last night. Last night! Has it been that short a time?

Just ten minutes later, I hear a knock on my door. Thinking it's Drinian, I call out "come in."

When the door opens and closes silently I look up, and then jump up in shock.

"Elsa! Queen Elsa… y-y-your Majesty! What are...how did… um…"

I pause, there's a new look in her eyes. They are alight with a giddy happiness and misschief, and her chest heaves a little as if she's run very fast. She leans back against the door.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you wanted to see me?" she smiles but then grows shy and twists her fingers around the end of her braid.

"Um, what are you talking about? I mean, sure, yes, I did… I do want to see you. But I figured that you would have a lot to do, that you needed to be with your own for now. And I did almost _kill_ you. I don't know how to feel about that." I look down at my feet, shuffling them like a little boy. What is wrong with me?

"It's like I told my people, it was my fault, and your willingness to comply saved all of us. My people told me how you helped them when I ran. I wanted to thank you for that."

I look up at her and see her tilt her head at me, waiting for me to react.

"Um, well, you're welcome I guess. I'm so happy you're alright."

Her gaze is steady now, and then the strangest thing, her eyes begin to trail down, to the neck of my shirt which is open in a V exposing a big piece of my chest.

And then she blushes…. O.

 **(Elsa)**

I watch his nervous body through a new light. He can barely look me straight in the eye, I wonder why. Is it because of the near death, or is it something more? He looks sad. It's time to clear the air.

"I never got your letters."

He looks up with a quizzical look on his handsome face.

"I mean, I just found your letters, the ones you wrote to me, all those years, I wrote to you too, I found those as well. My father…" I pause, I'm jabbering like a parrot, when all I want to know is if he feels the same as he did when he wrote those lovely letters. "I believe you have something of mine. You were going to give it back to me when we met again."

I wait, tense, wondering if he remembers, if he'll laugh in recognition, or scoff. No he won't scoff, he's not that kind of person. But I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

His lips curl up in a lopsided smile, "you're very right, I've been amiss, but let me correct that mistake. I wouldn't want you to take me for a thief." He kneels down besides a chest, opens it, and takes out the blue ribbon. His fist closes around it, and he raises it to his lips before he stands and strides over to me, until he's standing only an arm's length away from me.

Locking his eyes with mine he bows at the waist with one hand behind his back and the hand with the ribbon lifted, open and giving. I take a deep breathe and place my hand in his to take the ribbon but then his warm hand closes around my fingers. He straightens, not letting go and takes another step closer to me, so that I can feel the warmth radiating from him. I feel flustered, my heart is beating like a loud drum and my knees seem to have forgotten their function of keeping me upright.

"Elsa' he breathes o so softly and I am putty in his hands. I can only gaze at him while my breath comes in little spurts. Slowly his eyes follow the sound until they are resting on my lips and - feeling the dryness - I have to lick them. His eyes narrow, and his mouth twitches, but rather than attacking mine (which I'm hoping he will do before I die here), he looks deeply into my eyes and whispers "Elsa, may I kiss you?"

I nod.

As his face bows down to mine, my eyes close in relief, and I feel his nose brushing my cheek. The hand not holding my own sweeps over my other cheek, trailing down to my neck and leaving my skin tingling until it settles, with his fingers twisted in my hair at the nape of my neck.

His nose caresses my nose and his soft warm lips press onto my cheek bone, then my eyebrow, then my nose and finally I feel his hot breath on my lips.

I'm a melted puddle and there is no patience left in me, so I lift myself up onto my toes and push my lips against his. The hand holding mine loosens its grip and I lift both my hands to grab him by his shirt. He moves his large hand to my waist and slides around to the small of my back to pull me flush against him. My feet leave the ground.

A whimper falls from my lips as all of my body burns like a hot furnace. His hands grasp me tighter but his mouth is ever so soft as it slants across mine, his lips opening and his tongue licking across my lips.

It feels strange and wonderful, I gasp for air as his lips glue themselves to mine and his tongue delves between my lips in a delicious way, causing a wave of thundering butterflies to cascade down my throat and settle into an ache in the pit of my stomach. I feel luscious.

My body seems to have a mind of its own. I slide my hands over the muscles of his chest, onto his hard shoulders, then up the side of his neck to his face. I caress his cheeks and run my fingers through his fine sideburns and then up into his soft hair, my chest pushes against his and I pull him towards me until I feel my back collide with the door. He complies to my body's unspoken question and presses his hard body into my own, like chocolate into a chocolate pudding.

My legs are restless and need to be included so I lift up my left leg around his thigh, opening myself up to a whole new realm of possibilities. He groans and moves his hand firmly down my side, brushing my behind until his fingers reach the underside of my thigh which he pulls even higher, causing my lady parts to move against his front. Something explodes in me.

His lips leave mine and he's breathing heavily, as am I.

"Elsa!" he groans, "o Elsa, you don't… I want… you." His face lowers into my neck where he places soft kisses on my shoulder, trailing up my neck and behind my ear where he sucks softly on my earlobe. My head falls to the side giving him more access. I run my fingers through his hair and he moves the hand in my neck to my shoulderblade, down, and then, after a moment, smoothes it under my arm till his thumb is just next to my breast. I hold my breath, and sigh when he swipes his hand across my breast and then moves it back to my side to spread out his fingers on my back.

"We have to stop." he says, his voice a little husky. _Nooooo_ , my body says, but I do agree with him. I don't know if I can take any more. And it wouldn't be very becoming of a queen to…

He presses his forehead against mine and his eyes are closed.

"Elsa, you don't know how long I have wanted to do this, wanted to be with you, to hold you..." He kisses me, letting his lips linger on mine, moving languidly and then slowly, reluctantly he withdraws his body. I begin to panic, until he takes my hand, leads me over to his cot, and - after he sits down - pulls me onto his lap.

I snuggle up against him, his left arm like a vice around my back. His right arm is on my legs, his fingers pressing into my thigh, my right hand running a pattern through the hairs on his arm. What a manly bicep he has! His shoulder is a perfect fit for my head and my nose nuzzles against his throat. I stroke the other side of his neck with my left hand.

"I mean, of course we only met that once, and I didn't really know what you looked like now, but I know how pretty and sweet I thought you were then, and I was smart enough to know that you grew up as well. But now… wow, you are so beautiful. And even though there's a lot to learn about you, I can tell, or maybe my heart can tell, that you are still the sweetest girl I've ever known."

I sit still, no words coming to mind as I bask in his affection.

"Will you come back?" I ask him, raising my face to his. "Now I mean, will you come home with me? I could use your help and just the thought of you leaving makes me miss you already. And you never got my letters either. So you'll have to read those and catch up. Although they were written in a sad time. I'm so happy now, I feel like a different person."

He kisses my lips softly and then smiles, "I know what you mean. I'll stay as long as you need me."

I raise my eyebrows "are you sure? I may never let you leave."

"Even better, love, I'm all yours." He pulls me to him and begins to show me how much he is mine.


End file.
